Chairman Brass
"He's not a very popular chairman, you know... And he's got this huge problem with the fuel that he has no solution for, so it's quite clear that when the next elections come, he's going to lose them unless he becomes a hero before that." - Olaf about Chairman Brass Brass is the Chairman of Your Bunker. He gives the protagonist the first - and main - mission of the game: the location and escorting of their missing mentor, Olaf. Brass is insecure about maintaining his position as the Bunker's chairman, and according to Olaf, isn't very popular while in comand. This drives him to dramatic and dangerous actions to keep his position, such as trying to solve the bunker's energy problem by mixing military grade uranium with unenriched uranium, thus making deals with Fafnir and The Federation Army. Lacking the proper equipment in the bunker workshops, this action greatly increased radiation levels in the bunker facilities and, amongst other things, caused Emilia's unborn baby's mutation. Like all others in the bunker, Chairman Brass is very skeptical about religious beliefs. If the protagonist makes any comment about hearing that Emilia's baby is a demon child (by Orion, Solanum III or Jacob Fulier), he'll state that the outside world is full of superstitions, such as "demons and other nonsense", and that they need a scientific explanation instead of fairy tales. If the protagonist insists on the religious theory, Brass'll get upset and order the protagonist to stop talking nonsense and continue executing the orders (thus reducing his Smart and Logical stats). After the protagonist rescues Olaf from slavery in the Cotton Fields, Chairman Brass will be kidnapped alongside all the bunker's population by The Federation Army. This can be blamed on him for sending unprepared people to do the scouts' job after the protagonist and Olaf were out for too long, causing The Federation to discover the bunker's location. The bunker engineers made a deal with the kidnappers: they promised to teach them all they knew about nuclear power and other technologies if they kept the bunker's people alive. The bunker shows to have no signs of struggle, which points out that the bunker people surrendered peacefully and no one (aside from Emilia's child, most likely killed for being an "abomination") was killed during the taking. If the protagonist sides with the Workforce Merchants, Fiston Diputtan will claim that the bunker's habitants were kidnapped by the Qubba Government instead, and taken to Fort Goks. They will then all perish on the destruction of Qubba. If the protagonist chooses to side with the Liberation Army, Chairman Brass and all other surviving bunker people are rescued by the protagonist from a detention camp in Ausz. Brass will then inform the protagonist that they've had many casualities and half their population died. After talking to Richard Weaver about the mission of releasing the bunker people and going back to the detention camp for the final confrontation with The Federation Army, the protagonist can choose between accepting Chairman Brass' decision to take the bunker people back to Your Bunker - where they will surely perish - or confront him and escort their people to Qubba - where they will prosper. If the protagonist confronts him, Chairman Brass will deeply apologize for his bad decisions and give up the leadership of their people to the protagonist, but will refuse to follow together, giving the protagonist choice of letting him escape through the desert or taking him as a prisoner. If Brass is made prisoner and delivered to Qubba for trial, he'll eventually be freed from his sentence due to lack of evidences for his crimes. Attributes *Physical: 4 *Agility: 5 *Accuracy: 6 *Intelligence: 5 Trivia * Brass can be hired as a Mercenary after the protagonist imprisons him for his crimes, until he is escorted to Qubba. * Brass can be killed after joining the protagonist's caravan as a escort or prisoner, as any caravan member. Gallery ChairmanBrassBunkerFullScreen.png|Chairman Brass in Your Bunker ChairmanBrassAuszFullScreen.png|Chairman Brass in Ausz detention camp Category:Characters Category:Tribal Region Category:Male characters Category:Determinant characters Category:Members of your bunker Category:Irreligious